Machine to machine communication is becoming increasingly important to the energy, communications, and security markets, among others. Supervisory Control and Data Acquisition (SCADA) systems used in those industries rely on inputs from remotely located sensors to function properly. SCADA systems can also output signals to actuate remote equipment in the field. A sizeable portion of that equipment (˜18% for U.S. electric utilities) is located underground, and providing wireless communications between above ground and underground equipment is a serious challenge.
Current methods used to locate underground cable faults are still slow and labor intensive. Even relatively short outages can be used against utilities and lead to rate adjustments for customers, so a faster means of locating and fixing underground faults is needed.
Thus, there is a need for communicating wireless signals into and out of underground equipment vaults and other structures where underground equipment is located.